The present invention is directed generally to vehicle suspension systems and more particularly to a front axle suspension system for agricultural tractors and the like, which suspension system incorporates features of both the leading and trailing arm concepts.
Off-road vehicles such as agricultural wheel tractors or rubber-tired earth moving scrapers are designed to provide for a predetermined drawbar pull or tractive effort. Within the next ten years, it is expected that farming operations will be based on tractor working speeds of thirteen to sixteen kilometers per hour. But with the increased speed, size and power output of such vehicles, the operator is subjected to increasing levels of shock and vibration from the terrain and the attached implements. While improvements in operator station suspension systems and seat suspensions have increased convenience and comfort for the operator, such systems are believed to be incapable of sufficiently reducing operator fatigue under conditions of increased operating speeds.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a front axle suspension system which will improve the operator ride comfort.
A related object is to provide a front axle suspension system which reduces the loads transmitted to the chassis structure and operator's platform.
Another object is to provide a front axle suspension system which functions like an arm suspension system to minimize the unsprung mass of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a front axle suspension system which incorporates operating features of both the leading and trailing arm concepts.
Another object is to provide a front axle suspension system which behaves like a leading arm suspension with variable geometry and with the instantaneous center thereof always being below the center of the front wheels.